The Necklace
by Casa Circe
Summary: A gift from years ago reminds Folken of the right thing to do and he makes a momentous decision at the expense of his heart's desire. But all roads will lead home eventually, and when that happens, Eries will be waiting.


The Necklace

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of "The Vision of Escaflowne**__**. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would somehow be together.**_

_**Note: Happy New Year!**_

_**As 2012 comes to a close, I present this short story.**_

_**It is a stand-alone one-shot that I've had in mind for quite some time but I've only found the motivation to finally write it down. It's a very cheesy story but one that I've greatly enjoyed concocting. I have no intention of continuing it because I think it is complete in itself and I like it as is. It will be my last Folken and Eries one-shot for the time being as I devote the rest of my limited free time to my other unfinished stories.**_

_**I don't know why Folken and Eries continue to inspire me but they make such a wonderful pairing to write for. And I hope that you enjoy reading my crazy stories about them too!**_

_**May the next year bring you happiness and fulfillment!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Soon, the Dragon shall be within our grasp and my grand plan shall be set in motion. Are you prepared for what's coming, for the price you have to pay?"

"Of course, Emperor Dornkirk, it will be done as you instructed."

Despite his answer, for the first time in a long time, Strategos Folken was in serious doubt.

And that was a very inconvenient state to be in, particularly on the brink of the fulfillment of what had taken many years to plan. For so long, he had been certain about what the Emperor had wanted to do and he had been willing to turn his back on all that he had known in order for the plan to come to fruition. He had been under Dornkirk's tutelage and so had been convinced of all the latter's arguments. Sacrifice was necessary. Destruction must come before creation. It had all seemed so simple.

But recently, he had started to doubt and this had come about through the many conversations he had had with Princess Eries of Asturia.

In the pursuit of international relations, their paths had often crossed at summits or council meetings where representatives from the various countries of Gaea would come to discuss trade agreements or alliances. In between official business, Folken had often spoken to the princess on a number of different subjects because he enjoyed her company and found her very intelligent and like-minded. They both shared much in common so they often shared their thoughts with one another and soon became friends.

He would never reveal any of Zaibach's plans, of course, but at times, he would engage the princess in hypothetical philosophical discussions because he wanted to know what she would say. It was only later that he admitted to himself that he also wanted to hear her validate all these plans because he greatly valued her opinion and wanted her support. And to his surprise and discomfort, she disagreed with his beliefs, and he could not help but see the reason in her arguments.

"A war to end all wars?" she asked once, "you and I both know that that is a ridiculous notion."

"Not if it works," he said gravely.

"But do you truly believe that it would?" she asked, and though he had always been able to answer such questions easily, this time, he hesitated.

"The ends justify the means is simply the argument of the cowardly," she had added with conviction.

They had had several similar discussions that disturbed him greatly because he was beginning to see that she was right and that Dornkirk was wrong. It was very uncomfortable to doubt the emperor now but the damage had been done and Folken could not deny the sense in the Princess' words.

However, it was not only her words that plagued him but also the princess herself. He had realized too late that he had fallen in love with Princess Eries and these effects were irreversible.

The situation was complicated enough but now with even his emotions at stake, it was even more problematic. In the past several years, he had never let his heart dictate his judgment but this time, what he felt for the princess was stronger than anything he had ever known. And he no longer wanted to deny it.

And he fervently hoped that somehow his feelings were returned. She had given him her friendship but she was of such a serene countenance as to never let her true feelings be betrayed. Nevertheless, he believed that he may have some chance with her – which made everything even more convoluted.

If he were to follow his conscience, which had been re-awakened by all his discussions with the princess, he would have to break away from Zaibach and find some means of stopping the Emperor's plans. But if he did all this, he would be a rebel and a fugitive, and should he manage to escape Dornkirk's wrath, he would not be in a position to present himself in the Asturian court, not to mention ask for the princess' hand in marriage.

But then again, while he was still in a position were he could do the latter, and if he was fortunate enough to win her approval, he knew that their happiness would be short-lived because when she discovered what he and the emperor meant to do, she would surely despise him. And he could not bear that.

His selfish desires aside, he now knew that he needed to make a decision quickly because the time to catch the dragon was drawing near. But Folken continued to waver between one choice and the other, his mind in constant turmoil. At length, he decided that he would determine his feelings the next time he saw Princess Eries, at a state ball in Asturia in a fortnight's time.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The night of the ball arrived and all the guests were dressed in their best finery. Many officials and emissaries from all around Gaea had come to attend this feast and the grand ballroom was decorated lavishly.

All the ladies of the court were naturally in their loveliest gowns, with their most luxurious jewels. They were all smiles and curtsies as they made their way across the room, receiving compliments from every quarter.

Soon, Princess Eries entered the room, dressed as elegantly as ever in an exquisite emerald green gown. She was never one for pomp and circumstance so she was always attired very tastefully. Though she was never the center of attention as some of the ladies often were, she was always admired and respected wherever she went.

This time, however, she wore a piece of jewelry that drew people's attention, an ornate necklace woven with lovely beads of many colors as well as several small jewels. This was more elaborate than her usual jewelry but it gave a welcome accent to a simple gown. The design of her necklace, which seemed like an elaborate collar extending towards the upper part of her chest, was unusual and exotic and so elicited the compliments of many of the guests.

Eries was then forced to explain where she had acquired such an extraordinary piece of jewelry.

"It was sent to me as a gift many years ago by the queen of Fanelia," the princess said, "when my father and sisters visited Fanelia, I was unable to join them because I was very ill. Queen Varie was very kind and sent me this present and expressed her wish that I visit Fanelia someday. Unfortunately, I have still been unable to fulfill her wish up to this day."

At this point, Eries did not need to mention that the queen who had so generously bestowed such a wonderful gift, had passed away years ago, and the only person left in Fanelia was the youngest son, who was soon to pass the dragon slaying rite to be king. No one spoke of the sad circumstances of the Fanelian royal family, and how the young prince had been left alone. Tragedy was never a very popular subject at a party and so people simply continued to admire and compliment the princess's necklace.

For her part, Eries did not know why she had chosen that night to wear her necklace for the first time. It had been given to her when she was just a child but she was clearly meant to wear it when she grew older. And until that night, she had never really found any occasion to do so. Though she rarely acted impulsively, an inexplicable force compelled her to wear it to that ball.

There was one person, in particular, whom she was looking forward to see at that gathering since it had been some time she had last spoken to him. But discreet as ever, she tried not to let her partiality show.

After some time, the contingent from the Zaibach Empire arrived and Eries waited eagerly for an opportunity to speak with one of their party.

The man in question sought the princess as well but this was not easily done since there were a great many guests at the party. But he was determined to find her because he had made up his mind to propose to her that evening. He had mulled everything over and decided that he would brave her disapproval in the aftermath of his actions if he could have the honor of marrying her before the plan was set in motion.

He was still hesitating on whether or not he would go through with destroying Fanelia and everything that came after – all these still gave him conflict. But some part of him believed that everything would be easier if she was by his side. It was all very selfish, he admitted, but he was quite at a loss about what to do. That he loved her, he was certain; everything else was in a haze of confusion.

He sought her in the crowd and caught sight of her long before she saw him. She was a vision of beauty and he smiled as he first set eyes on her, his resolve growing as he made his way towards her. But his expression changed completely and he stopped in his tracks the moment he noticed her necklace.

Folken was frozen to the spot, his eyes wide as he stared at the familiar piece of jewelry adorning his beloved's neck. He recognized it immediately and he was absolutely dumbfounded. He had not expected to see that necklace again, not after all these years. And the sight of it brought back a barrage of memories and feelings he thought he had succeeded in suppressing.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

He knew it well, of course. After all, he had watched it being made. His mother had fashioned it herself with the knowledge and artistry of her people. As a child, he had looked in wonder as she strung the beads together in an intricate pattern. She had even taken some feathers from both his and her wings to weave into the design.

"This necklace shall be the only one of its kind in the whole world," she told him, "made especially for the young princess."

"But why all the fuss over this princess?" he had asked her then, "you gave the other two princesses presents but nothing as special as this one. Why?"

"I cannot explain it, my son," she had replied mysteriously, "because I do not know myself. It's just a feeling I have, a strong feeling that there is something different about this princess, that she will do great things someday and so live up to the necklace's promise."

He had not understood what his mother meant then. But at that moment, seeing the necklace surface after so many years, he at last saw what she wanted always intended.

"You must have known somehow of what would befall me," he thought, addressing his mother's spirit wherever it may be, "and now you are reminding me of who I am and what I must do. I understand, mother. You've made it perfectly clear."

It would be a difficult choice but it was the right one. He had been foolish to entertain the notion that there was another way. With greater conviction, he made his way towards the princess.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"You look very lovely this evening, Princess Eries," greeted a familiar voice.

The lady turned to face her friend and thanked him for the compliment. They gave each other all the necessary courtesies and then began to converse more freely. Folken had much to discuss with her but before they could properly do so, music filled the room and there was much shuffling of feet as the dance began.

"May I have this dance, princess?" Folken asked, offering his arm.

"You may," Eries replied with a smile.

There was no opportunity during the dance to have a proper conversation but Folken did not mind this because he simply wished to enjoy his partner's company for as long as he still could. There were serious matters to be discussed but he would put them off while it was possible. For at least several dances, he would relish the sight of her smiles and the wonderful sensation of having her in his arms.

The princess was likewise pleased to spend some time with Lord Folken, for whom she had developed some fondness though she did not dare show it. She had been hoping that they would see more of each other and that perhaps their acquaintance could become something more. But she dared not reveal too much of her feelings for fear of acting improperly.

She noticed however that tonight, although he was attentive as ever, he seemed distracted. A shadow had fallen over his countenance, which, though he tried to conceal it, was quite evident. She grew worried about him and resolved to ask him about it as soon as they had the chance.

This desired opportunity soon came when the music changed temporarily and Folken asked with the greatest courtesy if he could speak to the princess alone. They discreetly left the ballroom and went out to one of the balconies surrounding the palace. No one remarked their absence and they could not be easily observed where they stood. They were both glad of the privacy this afforded them and the freedom with which they could now speak.

"You seem troubled tonight, Lord Folken," Eries said immediately, not being one to beat around the bush, "is anything the matter?"

Folken looked at her and smiled gravely. He knew that it would be futile to deny it and yet he did not want to open the painful subject of an imminent separation.

"I apologize for my distraction," he said simply, "there have been many things weighing on my mind lately. And just when I had come to a decision about one thing, an unexpected event has compelled me to alter my course of action."

"I see," Eries replied. He would not lie to her but neither would he discuss his problems with her. Not that night.

"Forgive me," he said, walking towards her, "but I do not wish to dwell on unhappy thoughts tonight. I will soon have to face them, but for now, by your indulgence, I should like to be happy."

It will not be for much longer, he added to himself.

"Then, by all means, be happy while you still can," she replied with a smile, "and I am honored that you consider me a contributor to your happiness."

Folken gave her a long look and then plucked his courage to speak his heart, knowing that this might be the last time he could do so.

"These past few years," he began nervously but with rising conviction, "you have been my happiness."

"Lord Folken," was all she could say in reply as she stared at him incredulously.

But there was emotion in his eyes that expressed more than his words did. And in the way that she looked back at him, he had his answer.

They were both so overwhelmed with emotion that they had to look away, each one blushing. There was joy in both their hearts but sorrow in Folken's since he knew that now, more than ever; he could not involve her in what he needed to do. It was too dangerous. And if he was to rebel against Zaibach, he did not want anyone else to get hurt, especially not her. This was the time to say good-bye.

He found the courage to look at her once more.

"That necklace," he said, struggling to speak, "has a very unique design. Does it have any significance?"

She sighed with relief on having such a relatively safe subject to discuss. He had complimented her on the necklace while they were dancing but they had not truly discussed it.

"It was gift," she said, "and in the letter that accompanied it, this necklace apparently has quite a powerful message. 'The lonely wanderer, though he may sometime stray, he will never be truly lost, for the bearer of this necklace shall…"

"…be the guiding light to show him the way," Folken continued.

"Yes," she said incredulously and in puzzlement, "exactly."

But before she could ask him how he knew this, a look of complete understanding passed between them and no further explanations were needed. In a glance, all was revealed and she did not question him further. They were silent for a few moments.

"It suits you well," Folken said with a smile, "My mother would have been very happy to see you wearing it."

"I am even happier now that I know how important this truly is," Eries said modestly.

"And she was absolutely right," Folken added, "for in this time of confusion and puzzlement, it is your wisdom that has enlightened me on what I must do. You have showed me the way home. But I fear that it is a path that I must take alone."

Eries looked back at him in alarm. It was too much. They had only just professed their feelings to each other and now it seemed that their happiness had already come to an end before it had even begun.

"Why do you speak as if we are never to see each other again?" she asked in concern. But a part of her already knew that he was saying good-bye, and it was breaking their hearts.

"If we meet again, and I truly hope that we do," he said earnestly, "you shall see a man you can be proud of."

"I am honored that you value my good opinion so highly," Eries told him, "but if you want to do something, you must do it for yourself alone."

"You are right, as always," he affirmed, smiling at her with pride.

"And I am certain that whatever decision you will make will be the honorable thing to do," she said encouragingly.

"I'm afraid I've long known what to do but I have been reluctant to do it," he confessed, "The right thing is never the easiest."

"Which makes doing it all the more admirable," she said.

"It's not just that," he added gravely, "everything comes with a price. And I'm afraid, this one is particularly heavy."

He looked at her with such sadness that she realized that he meant to leave and it was uncertain whether they would ever see each other again. And if they did, it would be under very different circumstances.

He could not say more but instead took her hand and pressed it to his lips, never wanting to let go. She looked at him and suppressed the tears that threatened to fall. There would be trials up ahead and she needed to be strong.

"Then, I shall hold on to the promise of this necklace," she said with conviction, "that no matter where your road may take you, you will always find your way back to me."


End file.
